


All For a Friend (and a little bit for me)

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, Cussing, Feeder Scott McCall, Food Kink, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Oblivious Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles forgets to eat, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, and a bit of a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Scott watches Stiles literally deep throat a Dipped Quaker Oats bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For a Friend (and a little bit for me)

Stiles does not have an eating disorder. Scott knows this by the obscene way Stiles shoves food into his mouth whenever they eat together. Stiles does forget to eat though. Scott’s not really sure how, but Stiles just forgets. Mostly when he’s majorly stressed about something, overwhelmed, or lost in his head. It’s a bad habit Stiles had picked up after his mom died. Going days without eating until somebody noticed, and forced the boy to sit down and eat a decent meal. It’s one of the reasons why Scott started carrying snacks around with him. Always ready to shove some kind of treat into his friends unsuspecting hands. 

Becoming a werewolf made it easier for Scott to keep track of Stiles’s eating habits too. Before he would usually have to look for signs of Stiles’s health declining, or keep note of when Stiles would probably be most stressed and prepare accordingly. Now, though he just has to listen in the mornings for Stiles’s stomach to grumble, or smell the exhaustion and hunger on the other boy. It also helps that Stiles was at times an absent minded eater. Scott would sometimes just place food right into Stiles’s hand and watch his best friend shove the food into his mouth without even realizing it. It was actually rather fascinating to watch. 

Scott knows he’s probably more obsessed with his friends eating habits then he should be, but he can’t help it. The day Stiles passed out when they were thirteen from lack of food had scared the hell out of him. Not to mention Stiles has always been a pretty skinny guy. He just can’t afford to lose any more weight. Mostly right now.

Stiles is literally skin and bones right now. A leftover reminder of just how much damage the Nogitsune had caused. Add in Stiles forgetful nature plus guilt over everything that had happened, and Scott knows there’s no way Stiles is going to gain the weight back on his own. So he takes it upon himself. 

Because that’s what best friends are for.

Nothing weird about it.

He starts the morning Stiles comes back to school. Stiles stumbles into class late looking absolutely exhausted. He hands the teacher a note before fumbling to his seat making far more noise than necessary. Scott waits a few minutes for Stiles to get himself settled before pulling the Dipped Quaker Oats bar out of his pocket and sliding it over. Stiles gives him a tired, thankful smile before unwrapping the little treat and shoving the entire bar into his mouth like its nothing. Scott watches stunned. 

Stiles doesn’t seem done though. The boy begins to suck on his fingers, melted chocolate from the bar apparently having stuck to them. He licks and sucks on each one of them. Pink tongue darting out between chapped lips to get every last drop. 

Stiles continues this even when his hand is clean, oral fixation taking control. He doesn’t even seem to realize as he slowly slides one of his long fingers out of his mouth. A string of saliva connecting the digit to his lips. By the time he pulls out his highlighter and pops the lid into his mouth Scott is painfully hard.

So yea, Scott is just being a good friend. He just wants Stiles to gain some weight and to eat healthy. It’s why he brings Stiles the biggest banana he can find the next morning, because Stiles needs to eat as much as he can. Small bananas won’t fill him up. 

So what if Scott literally watches Stiles as the boy stuffs about three-fourths of the over-sized banana into his mouth. And so what if he has to excuse himself to jerk it alone in the boy’s bathroom afterwards. It’s all for Stiles. 

Because the boy needs to eat. Needs to gain back the weight. 

It’s not likes Scott’s obsessed with watching his friend eat. Loves watching as Stiles shoves abnormally large things into his mouth. 

Ok, so Scott may have a problem. But Stiles still needs to gain a healthy weight back, so Scott figures its ok to indulge himself in this weird new obsession of his. 

He starts bringing Stiles’s favorite foods to lunch. Surprises Stiles on weekends with large batches of pancakes his mom made, later takes Stiles out to eat for lunch, and then even convinces Stiles to let them order a few pizzas for dinner. He distracts Stiles during meals, so the other doesn’t seem to realize just how much he’s eaten till his gut is swollen and pressing painfully against his jeans. Grumbling about how Scott didn’t stop him from eating so much, and rubbing at his belly. It takes every ounce of self-control Scott has not to reach out and touch the tight swollen flesh. 

Scott can’t help but fall in love with the plushness that seems to forming on Stiles’s body too. Stiles has always been too skinny and all angles, but now he’s developed some fluff. A majority of it sticking to his ass and thighs with a bit of muffin top starting to form. Clothes becoming too tight, and hugging each new curve perfectly. 

Stiles had always been a thing of beauty in Scott’s eyes, but now the boy was seemingly irresistible. 

Stiles didn’t seem to share in his opinion though. 

“Fuck!” 

Scott jumped glancing over from where he was laying on Stiles’s bed. Stiles was standing near his dresser hands shaking as he struggled to button an old pair of jeans. The material seemed to be no match against the soft flesh spilling out above the boys hips. Stiles was shirtless too, folds visible that Scott had never had the joy of viewing before and tits slightly jiggling as he jumped about trying to get the jeans on.

“Holy fuck dude.” Scott hadn’t even realized just how much his hard work had paid off till now. 

“I know right,” Stiles sighed unhappy, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. “Fuck I hadn’t even realized I’d let myself go this much. Great, now I’m a pathetic freak and fat!” 

“NO!” Scott was standing before he even realized it, making his way to Stiles and tugging the boy to him. “You are not pathetic. You are not a freak. You’re fucking beautiful dude.” 

“Scott I am to… wait what?”

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful.”

Scott breathed in the others scent, hands finally shifting and gripping at Stiles bare flesh. He let his hands wander sliding down and gripping at the others love handles. He squeezed and prodded, unable to control his urges anymore. Stiles was starting to squirm against him smelling no longer of shame, but of a mix of confusion and arousal. 

“Scott?” 

“God Stiles, I’m so sorry, but you were so skinny. I just wanted you to get healthy again, but the way you eat dude. How obscene you shove everything into your mouth. Fuck! How your belly would poke out after eating a big meal. Watching you groan and squirm, wishing to sooth away those red marks on your gut from your pants being too tight. The little burps you’d make as you stretched out against me completely full. God! And don’t even get me started on your ass.” 

“You did this?”

Stiles doesn’t sound mad, just curios and maybe a little embarrassed. He squirms away enough so they can look at each other. Scott can’t find a single bit of anger on the other’s face. In fact Stiles actually looks happy, maybe even a bit smug. “You like me like this?”

“I uh yea.” Scott can’t keep the blush off his cheeks. Stiles pulls completely out of his hold, looking at Scott in thought.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yea, I mean I’m a little angry that you purposely made me chubby, but hey I got a lot of free food out of it and you seem to have a thing for all of this.” Stiles gestured to himself.

“Yea, I mean I’ve always had a thing for you. Chubby or not you’ve always looked amazing. It’s just, god you look really good right now.” 

“So, you’d like to date me?” 

“I’d honestly like to do more than just date you dude.” It was Stiles turn to blush. 

“Well alright then, I guess were boyfriends then.”

“Yea?” Scott couldn’t help but smiles wide. 

“Yea, but we need to talk about this little feeding kink you seem to have.”

“Um alright.” 

Scott watches at Stiles peeled of the too tight jeans before slipping on a much more comfortable pair of sweat pants and one of the biggest t-shirts he owns. 

“Come on, I was thinking we could discuss this after a nice large of breakfast of pancakes.” Stiles moves to the doorway pausing to look back at Scott and wink. “Who knows maybe we’ll get lucky and find some whipped cream in the fridge.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
